I LOVE YOU
by PrettyinPink33
Summary: "Why can't you say it? It's three words. Eight letters! Why can't you say it?" Hyde doesn't want to use the L-word. A sweet little fluffy J/H oneshot


**This is a little oneshot I came up with after watching 'London' with my friend.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own That '70s Show or London. I know, shocker.**

* * *

"Why can't you say it? It's three words. Eight letters! Why can't you say it?"

Jackie was laying on her stomach on Steven's cot, her head turned looking at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was late, Jackie was spending the night with Hyde yet again.

He was getting frustrated. This is why he didn't want to be in a relationship in the first place. After the honeymoon phase, it's bitching and nagging until death.

Well, not obviously death, right? They wouldn't be together forever. Hell no.

So why did he say it?

Hyde leaned on his arm and played with the cheerleader's raven hair. "Jackie, I've told you so many times, man. I don't wanna say it."

"Come ON! Be a man. It's not a big deal, just say the God damn thing!"

Hyde knew it was just stubbornness. She just wanted to get her way, because she wasn't used to otherwise. He hated when she did this.

It was a reoccuring problem, this whole 'I love you' thing. Why did she need to hear it? Was it really that important? Was she really that worried about their relationship?

"If it's not a big deal, why do I have to say it?"

Jackie threw her head in between her arms. He thought he heard a sob.

God, what did this girl do to him?

She was special, even Kelso could see that after 6 months of dating.

She wasn't just any girl. He always had this feeling inside him when he saw her. What did they call it?

Butterflies. That was it.

And he couldn't get enough of her. They hadn't even had sex yet, which was unusual for Hyde. It never even crossed his mind. He felt so much for this girl, and it wasn't even because of her looks.

Sure, she turned him on. Like a fucking burning hot lightbulb. But in the long run, he would probably deal with never having sex with her for the rest of his life. He would still love her.

No! Not love! Just...like.

"Is it because we haven't done it yet? Is that why?" Jackie lifted her head, jerking it so Hyde's hand flew off her soft hair.

Hyde smiled. She pretended to have an ego the size of a football field, but in the long run, she was just as insecure as him.

He knew she went through a lot in her life, especially after being backstabbed by Kelso so many times.

But he also knew that she could take in so much love at once. She was lovable, and had a lot of love in her.

She had a big heart, basically.

He rubbed her cheek.

And he felt tears.

Closing his eyes, a wave of guilt passed over him. Jackie may be insecure. But she wasn't dumb. She couldn't tell how he felt about her?

After seeing how he was the kinda huy who'd screw a girl's brains out and then leave her? After understanding that she was different? Didn't Jackie get it? Didn't she see that, for once in his life, Hyde's relationship wasn't based on sex?

God, there was something wrong with him. He had probably the most beautiful girl in Point Place at his fingertips, and he didn't even care about sex.

"Jackie, it's not about the sex. There's more to this than sex."

By 'this', he meant the relationship they had. And it was one helluva relationship at that.

Jackie yelled. "So why can't you say it? Why can't you just say three fucking words?" She began to cry.

He couldn't stand her tears. Everyone knew that.

Hyde stood up and went to the tiny dresser in his room. He picked up a marker. He walked back over to Jackie and moved the covers down a little bit off of her naked shoulder. He began to write.

Jackie looked over her shoulder, but her boyfriend was covering it up. What the hell was he doing? Writing profanities on her arm?

He stopped writing and looked up at Jackie with a serious look on his face. Jackie, still straining to see what was on the back of her shoulder, squinted her eyes.

And she saw it.

In big, black letters, Hyde had written with his bold hanwriting:

**I LOVE YOU**.

"There. Are you happy now?" Hyde asked, as he saw tears fill his girlfriend's eyes.

He bent down and kissed the mark on her arm. After the mushy thing he did that would put Eric to shame, there was no lying to himself anymore.

Yeah, he loved her.

* * *

**Please review! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
